


Guarda O Meu Coração Nas Páginas Da Tua Vida

by LadyMorgaine76, UmCaféBemForte (LadyMorgaine76)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/UmCaf%C3%A9BemForte
Summary: Snowbaz em português porque sim!Baseado num post do Twitter.O Simon vive com a mãe, Lucy Salisbury desde que esta se divorciou. O pai, David Leighton é um homem de negócios sem quaisquer escrúpulos que quer á força toda comprar a livraria da família do Baz para poder expandir o seu monopólio de livrarias.Á conta disto, os dois rapazes sempre tiveram uma rivalidade acesa durante os anos no colégio de Watford.Agora o Simon arranjou trabalho na livraria Grimm-Pitch e o Baz vai ter de lidar com o passado e os verdadeiros sentimentos que sempre albergou pelo seu pseudo-rival!
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Vicxtorvale no Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Vicxtorvale+no+Twitter).

> Para Lírio (@Vicxtirvale) no Twitter

**Simon**

_ "És um idiota…" _

Foi isso que ela disse…

Eu simplesmente dei-lhe a notícia que tinha arranjado um part-time. 

Quer dizer, não sei porque é que a Penny achou que era uma idiotice!

Tanto ela como a minha mãe me tinham dito que talvez fosse boa ideia arranjar algo do género…

A universidade não é exactamente de graça e eu sempre quis ajudar a minha mãe!

Não é justo ela continuar a ter de arcar com todas as responsabilidades cá em casa!

Especialmente depois do processo de divórcio… 

Pronto, não é? Estamos melhor assim, sem o estafermo do meu pai a fazer-nos a vida negra.

Quem está de fora acha sempre que é fácil sair de um mau casamento. Que é só abrir a porta e dizer "Tchau aí!"...

Não é.

Eu vi bem todas as maneiras que o meu pai conseguiu distorcer a auto estima da minha mãe de tal forma que ela achava que se calhar era mesmo tudo culpa dela.

Dezasseis anos…

A minha mãe aturou dezasseis anos de maus tratos psicológicos as mãos daquele homem…

Odeio-o!

Três anos depois, tenho a mesma vontade de o atirar para debaixo de um comboio!

Pronto… isso é tipo ilegal e tal…

Mas posso fazer outra coisa que o vai fazer perder as estribeiras!

Posso ir trabalhar na livraria da família que ele mais odeia!

Tem uma certa ironia que eu aprecio…

Mas pelos vistos, nem a minha mãe nem a Penny têm a mesma apreciação por estas coisas como eu…

O que nos leva de volta á parte em que a Penny me chamou de idiota…

_ "Tu perdeste o juízo? Foste pedir trabalho na livraria Grimm-Pitch?" _

_ "E…?" _

_ "Não é essa livraria que o teu pai anda a tentar comprar há anos?" _

_ "Isso mesmo!" _

_ "A mesma livraria cujo dono é pai do tipo que te atirou da escada abaixo no 10o ano?" _

_ "Já acertaste em duas! Parabéns!" _

_ "Ah! Maravilha! Qual é o teu objectivo de futuro? Conseguires que o Baz Grimm-Pitch te atire da escadaria Vitoriana da livraria antiga do pai?" _

_ "Até parece que ele mora na livraria, ou isso!" _

_ "Isto vai correr tão mal…" _

_ "Estou super emocionado com o teu voto de confiança, Penny." _

Acho que correu bem!

**Penny**

Eu não sei o que raio o Simon tem na cabeça, mas ir trabalhar para o Malcolm Grimm e por extensão (mais ou menos…) para o Baz! 

É doido!

Completamente!

Eu sei que o objetivo aqui é ir contra o próprio pai (Uma besta em todos os sentidos, diga-se de passagem.), mas podia ter arranjado outra forma, digo eu!

Se existem duas pessoas que se odeiam mesmo a sério, essas pessoas são o Malcolm Grimm e o David Leighton!

Aquela é uma briga que já vem desde há muitos anos…

A livraria é só a ponta do iceberg!

**Baz**

Eu não acredito nisto!

"Pai! O que raio é isto? Porque raio está o nome do Salisbury no horário do mês que vem?" 

O meu pai vira aquele olhar de sobrolho erguido (Aprendi com ele…) que me instantâneamente arrepender de ter levantado a voz.

"Desculpa, pai." O pedido é sincero, mas isso não quer dizer que a pergunta não se mantenha. Ele sabe disso. Eu cruzo os braços e mantenho a expressão neutra.

"Precisamos de outra pessoa." Ele diz, como se isso fosse explicação suficiente.

"Qualquer pessoa que não seja o Salisbury era ótimo!" Eu insisto. "Pai… tu esqueces-te de quem ele é filho!"

"Sei muito bem, filho. Só que ao contrário de ti, eu não ponho os pecados dos pais nos ombros dos filhos." O meu pai pousa a mão no meu ombro, apertando-o suavemente. "Tu também não devias, Baz. Vocês já não são miúdos. O rapaz precisa de um part-time e eu preciso de alguém para fazer o fecho da livraria."

Objectivamente, eu sei que o meu pai tem razão.

O Salisbury não tem culpa do pai dele querer comprar a nossa livraria á força.

O que não quer dizer que eu tenha de gostar disto!

Não tenho de gostar da ideia de trabalhar com ele!

Eu _ não gosto _ dele ponto final!

Aliás, eu odeio o Salisbury…

Eu odeio-o tanto!

Até parecia que gostava da nossa rivalidade na escola

Sempre com aquele sorrisinho estúpido nos lábios…

Que raio?

Que razões tinha ele para estar sempre a sorrir ? Até mesmo quando discutiamos… Como se ele soubesse algo que eu não sabia.

Punha-me completamente fora de mim!

E agora vou ter de o aturar todos os dias? Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando pedi ao meu pai para fazer o fecho de loja?

Eu e o Salisbury sozinhos na livraria de segunda a sexta?

Já estou a imaginá-lo a sorrir feito parvo quando eu perder a paciência com ele. 

Vou ter de acabar por lhe apagar aquele sorrisinho irritante da cara dele…

Provavelmente vou acabar por lhe espetar com um murro!

Na boca! (Aquele rapaz tem a boca mais bem feita que eu já vi!)

Com a minha boca…

Lentamente…

Suavemente…

Porque o amo. (Desesperadamente…)

Porque sou um constante desapontamento para mim próprio.

Estou completamente fodido.

Eu não consigo fazer isto outra vez.

Já dei cabo de tudo quando éramos dois miúdos no colégio de Watford, vou fazer o quê agora? Atirar-me a seus pés e pedir desculpa de ter sido uma besta durante oito anos? Ah!

Ele também não agiu melhor que eu! (Ele partiu-me o nariz!) (Eu atirei-o da escada do dormitório abaixo…) (Foi um acidente.)

"Está bem, pai." Tento tudo por tudo não rebolar os olhos. "Eu prometo que não o vou trancar no armazém."

"Basilton…"

"Estou a brincar, pai!"

Mais ou menos…

"Mas eu não estou. O Simon Salisbury vai trabalhar aqui e vocês vão ter de pôr de lado as vossas brigas de miúdos. Fiz-me entender?"

"Sim, pai."

Ele tem razão. Eu sei que tem. Só não estava com muita vontade de lha dar.

Neste momento não vejo qualquer maneira de isto não acabar mal.

O meu nível de confiança está basicamente a zero!

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro dia de trabalho do Simon.  
Alguém está nervoso com o primeiro encontro depois de dois anos...  
Será que o passado pode ficar para trás?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dúvidas sobre algumas expressões, por favor perguntem!

**Simon**

Hoje é o primeiro dia em que tenho de me apresentar na livraria Grimm-Pitch e…

Bom… se calhar não foi uma ideia assim tão genial…

Na verdade sinto-me quase sufocado só de pensar nisso. As aulas passaram-se como se eu estivesse suspenso na própria realidade. Não me lembro de uma única palavra dos professores…

A minha atenção não estava nem um pouco lá. Senti-me preso dentro da minha própria mente.

E se  _ ele _ estiver lá?

Ele odeia-me.

Sempre me odiou. Nunca fez questão de esconder a animosidade que sentia por mim.

Isto tem o potencial de correr mesmo muito mal!

Estou tão nervoso que nem consegui almoçar em condições. (É preciso estar doente para eu perder o apetite…)

Não interessa! Fui eu que decidi fazer isto, ninguém me obrigou! Com Baz Pitch ou sem Baz Pitch, eu tenho mais é de levar isto a sério! Não vai ser um tipo arrogante que me tomou de ponta que me vai fazer mudar de ideias!

Além disso, já não somos uns miúdos e já se passaram dois anos. Tanto quanto eu sei ele pode ter mudado…

Estaciono o meu carro e mentalizo-me que tenho mesmo de ir em frente com isto.

A entrada de funcionários fica nas traseiras, para não termos de levar com a confusão dos clientes decerto. Dirijo-me a sala dos cacifos, (não há necessidade de farda, basta trazermos roupa apropriada para o serviço.) (Isto não é uma rede de livrarias. Não há farda oficial.) e arrumo as minhas coisas.

Quando saio dirijo-me aos recursos humanos onde a D. Vera me dá o meu cartão de funcionário e o meu horário do mês.

O serviço em si já me tinha sido explicado por alto pelo Sr. Grimm-Pitch. Por enquanto é suposto ficar mais no armazém, reposição de livros e ajudar a fechar a loja. O serviço de atendimento a clientes por enquanto ficará para outra pessoa, mas também terei de o fazer eventualmente.

Não me parece difícil. Não é a primeira vez que trabalho em atendimento ao público. Tenho feito trabalhos de verão no café da Ebb, portanto já tenho alguma experiência com clientes.

Adorava ver a cara do meu pai quando lhe chegar aos ouvidos onde eu trabalho!

Caramba! Até faço as pazes com o Baz se for preciso!

(Eu devia de fazer isso na mesma sem ser para irritar o meu pai…) (Tenho dúvidas que _ ele _ queira!)

**Baz**

Não consigo evitar de olhar para o relógio enquanto me dirijo para o balcão da livraria…

Ele de certeza que também já chegou…

Passei o dia numa pilha de nervos só de pensar que hoje finalmente o ia ver outra vez!

Não nos vemos desde que acabámos o Secundário. 

Não é que as nossas universidades fiquem assim tão distantes! Eu que tenho tentado evitar o Simon. Depois da maneira que o tratei na escola, tentei pôr distância entre nós. Não o ver. Não falar dele. Tentar esquecê-lo…

A palavra operativa aqui é tentar.

Como esquecer os seus olhos azuis?

(Nem sequer são um azul assim tão especial. São só… azuis!)

(Eu chamo-lhe Azul Simon.)

Como esquecer a sua tez trigueira, os sinais que eu decorei e que me lembram constelações? (Um sobre o olho esquerdo, dois embaixo da orelha esquerda, três na bochecha direita.)

(Ainda sonho em beijá-los lentamente, em traçar um mapa no seu corpo com a minha boca.)

Os seus cabelos cor de bronze, formando cachos brilhantes no topo e curto dos lados e atrás? (As minhas mãos instintivamente contraem ao deixar-me levar pela imaginação de passar os meus dedos no seu cabelo…)

A minha obsessão por ele, em contraste com a minha postura desinteressada e até hostil, fez com que eu acabasse por tentar nunca mais o ver.

Queria tanto que os meus sentimentos por ele morressem. Que eu tivesse um pouco de paz. Que eu conseguisse seguir em frente…

De nada me serviu.

O rapaz pelo qual sou (Ainda. Sempre!) perdidamente apaixonado, está neste preciso momento no mesmo edifício que eu e tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era dizer ao Dev para tomar conta do balcão por um pouco e ir lá abaixo ao armazém…

Se eu não fosse um cobarde, isso é!

A livraria é, mais ou menos, minha também! Posso fazer o que me apetecer, quando me apetecer! Não preciso de desculpa para ir ao armazém! Era só o que me faltava!

"Vais passar o dia com olhos de carneiro mal morto?"

Sobressalto-me com a voz do Dev, (se não fosse meu primo, batia-lhe! Que raio?)

"Eu não estou a fazer olhos de carneiro mal morto!" Eu reclamo.

"Não… estou eu! Estás a assustar os clientes, sabes?"

"Caladinho é que tu estavas bem…"

Ele ri-se, obviamente nada impressionado com o olhar sério que lhe mando. Ignoro-o para registar os livros de uma senhora, não que isso faça com que ele me deixe em paz! O Dev não me deixa em paz desde que começou a andar!

Pelo menos é o que diz a minha tia Fiona.

Sou mais velho que o meu primo seis meses. Ao que parece, todos os miúdos nascidos no verão acabam por se tornar tipos irritantes! (O Simon também nasceu no verão. Mais especificamente no primeiro dia.) (Se calhar, nascer no solstício de verão é que fez com que ele pareça o sol em pessoa!)

Retomamos o atendimento, mas eu sei que o Dev não desistiu de saber o que se passa comigo hoje. Às tantas até sabe, mas está á espera que seja eu a dizer-lhe.

Irritante, mas com consideração. É por isso que somos os melhores amigos desde crianças.

Uma rapariga vem ao nosso balcão e apresenta uma nota de encomenda.

"Boa tarde. Vinha levantar este livro, por favor."

O Dev pega no papel e com um sorriso maroto passa-mo para as mãos.

"Importas-te?" O idiota diz. Assim como quem não quer a coisa. Basicamente está a mandar-me ir ao armazém. O que quer dizer que ele está perfeitamente consciente de  _ quem _ lá está! 

"Claro…" A minha expressão é bem clara quanto á vontade que tenho lhe dar um pontapé, mas como sempre ele está a marimbar-se para o que eu penso.

Bolas!

Tenho mesmo de ir lá abaixo…

Quer dizer, eu quero mas… Não estou preparado, ok? Ou vou dizer uma barbaridade qualquer quando o ver ou vou ficar parado e fazer figura de urso…

Pego no papel, forço um sorriso e meto pés ao caminho.

Com sorte, ele está na ponta oposta do armazém!

Mas é claro que sorte é coisa que eu não tenho…

**Simon**

Ainda nem bem uma hora passou e já vou ter de levar com o Baz?

Não tenho sorte nenhuma…

**Baz**

Oh, merda!

**Simon**

Eu provavelmente devia de dizer alguma coisa certo?

Tipo… cumprimentá-lo, ou isso…

Caramba! Quando é que ele deixou crescer o cabelo?

Bolas, eu estou especado a olhar para ele, não estou?

O Baz está…

**Baz**

… lindo!

Ele está tão… caramba!

Está mais largo de ombros e tem os traços mais definidos. 

E eu estou feito idiota a olhar para ele!

Tenho a boca seca e sinto-me paralisado. Bela figura!

Respiro fundo e lembro-me do que cá vim fazer.

Mostro-lhe o papel e tento controlar a minha voz.

"Preciso deste livro." 

"Olá para ti também." Ele responde-me cruzando os braços e não tentado sequer pegar na nota de encomenda.

"Estou aqui para trabalhar, não para confraternizar." 

Ora aqui está ele! O grande idiota! O tipo que entra em pânico e só diz merda!

Basilton Grimm-Pitch!

Porquê? Mais valia estar calado…

Ele olha para mim com uma expressão que me faz cair o coração aos pés.

Ele está desapontado comigo.

Também eu, Simon. Também eu…

"Com esse feitio, vais ser o professor mais popular da escola…" Ele responde, tirando o papel da minha mão. Eu olho enquanto ele me vira as costas.

_ Espera aí! _

"E como é que tu sabes que eu quero ser professor?" Tento dar um tom menos agressivo à minha voz. 

"A Penny disse-me." Ele diz, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

A Penélope Bunce é a coisa mais parecida com uma irmã que o Simon tem.

Ela não gostava de mim. Via-me como o tipo insuportável que passava a vida a meter-me com o seu melhor amigo. Era natural que se tornasse super protectora!

Frequentamos os dois a UCL (eu estou em Latim e Grego, ela está em Filosofia e História), por isso é inevitável que ocasionalmente nos cruzemos.

Só não sabia que falavam de mim!

Será que isso é bom sinal?

"Ah…" Às vezes sou tão eloquente que só me apetece bater com a cabeça na parede! "Ouve...uh… Simon?"

"Sim?" Ele aproxima-se, trazendo o livro encostado ao peito.

Eu queria ser aquele livro, neste momento…

"Esquece o que eu disse, ok?"

"Tipo… hoje, ou…?" E ele dá-me aquele sorrisinho idiota de sempre. Não sei o que me apetece mais, apertar-lhe o pescoço ou beijá-lo até ficar sem ar.

"Começamos por hoje, que tal?" 

Ele encolhe os ombros, outro gesto tão tipicamente Simon que às vezes me irrita quando dou por mim a fazer o mesmo. 

"Parece-me bem." Estende-me o livro e, por breves momentos os meus dedos tocam nos dele. É como se uma vaga de calor agradável percorresse o meu corpo…

Ele sorri.

Aponto para a porta e olho-o nos olhos. "Tenho de ir… vemo-nos depois." Digo-lhe.

"Ah, sim?" E o sorriso não desvanece. Talvez as coisas estejam mesmo a mudar…

"Estou a fechar a loja contigo." Informo-o com a maior naturalidade, como se a ideia de ficar com o Simon até a noite não me estivesse a dar a volta á cabeça.

"Então vemo-nos depois…"

Tenho de fazer um esforço para sair dali e lembrar-me que tenho uma cliente à espera. Era só o que faltava perder o meu profissionalismo só porque o rapaz mais lindo do mundo me deu um sorriso tão luminoso como o sol!

(Ele é o sol! E eu tenho a impressão de estar em rota de colisão com ele… sempre estive…)

**Simon**

Não tenho bem a certeza do que se passou, mas acho que fizemos progresso!

O Baz fez um esforço por ser simpático até!

As tantas isto até não vai ser assim tão mau como eu receava. 

Puxo do meu horário para ver se calhamos mais algum dia ao fecho juntos.

Ali está o nome dele. Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Mesmo no início da tabela.

De segunda a sexta…

Tal como eu…

Vamos trabalhar todos os dias juntos!

_ Espera aí! _

A formação de atendimento no balcão… vai ser ele a dar-me?

Eu vou ter de estar no balcão com ele as quatro horas todas?

Estou tão feito ao bife…

É que uma coisa é eu estar num lado, ele no outro e vermo-nos de vez em quando. Outra coisa é eu estar permanentemente ao lado dele.

É que ele está… 

Como explicar…

Ok, a coisa é assim.

Lá porque ele naquela altura não podia comigo, isso não quer dizer que eu não o achasse giro como tudo!

O Baz a jogar á bola no campeonato escolar, quando tínhamos quinze anos, foi o que me provocou o primeiro pânico bisexual! Foi aquele rapaz que me fez repensar e redefinir a minha identidade sexual!

E agora cá está ele, com os cabelos a passar os ombros (cabelos negros, tão brilhantes…), aqueles olhos cinza como um dia de tempestade, o tom permanente bronzeado da sua pele (cortesia da sua herança egípcia pela parte da mãe.) e o constante e tão familiar aroma a cedro e bergamota que eu nunca deixei de associar ao Baz. 

(Posso ou não ter comprado algumas coisas com esse cheiro só porque sim…)

Como é que eu vou evitar de fazer figuras tristes?

Como é que eu trabalho ao lado dele sem dar em maluco?

Ele foi o primeiro amor da minha vida…

… o que diz muito da minha sanidade mental, muito sinceramente!

A quem é que eu quero enganar?

Ele ainda é  _ O  _ amor da minha vida!

Será cedo demais para o convidar para um café?

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E de repente, tudo muda!  
Como estrelas a convergirem, o Baz e o Simon vêm-se no ponto em que devem decidir o passo certo a tomar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O ponto fulcral disto não é o "vão ficar ou não vão ficar juntos?", mas a maneira como se vão conhecendo enquanto o resto do pessoal fica a coçar a cabeça...

**Penny**

Porque é que o Baz veio falar comigo?

Esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento quando ele me chamou no meio do Campus assim sem mais nem menos como se nós alguma vez tivéssemos alguma interação que não fosse um formal 'bom dia' ou 'boa tarde'... E de passagem só! Tipo aquele cumprimento que se dá só para não dizerem que somos mal educados.

Agora, parar, caminhar  _ de propósito _ na minha direção e dizer uma frase completa sem aquele tom de obrigação, isso é que foi estranho!

"Olá, Bunce! Bom dia!"

E eu fiquei assim… O quê? Será que é desta que o mundo vai acabar?

Mas, ok… 

Eu como sou minimamente bem educada, cumprimentei-o de volta.

Agora tenho de falar com o Simon que tenho a certezinha que ele, ou tem algo a ver com esta mudança de tom do Baz, ou sabe pelo menos o que se passa…

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

SIMON!!!

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Não sei o que se passa mas não fui eu!

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

O diabo que não foste!

O que é que tu fizeste ao Baz que ele hoje veio cumprimentar-me? 

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Não fiz nada!

Só conversámos!

Já não somos uns miúdos idiotas sabias?

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Mente-me que eu gosto…

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

A sério, Penny…

Até eu fiquei admirado, mas a verdade é que ele pediu desculpa pela maneira como me tratava na escola.

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Vai cair um santo do altar!

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

As pessoas mudam, Penny!

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Certo…

Em dois anos de Universidade, foi a primeira vez que o Baz veio (de propósito!) ter comigo para me dizer bom dia e perguntar se está tudo bem!

Até pensei que estava a imaginar coisas!

**Sinn(nna)mon Roll**

Existe uma primeira vez para tudo…

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Inclusive para tu estares a defender a tua antiga Nêmesis!

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

E???

Agora se não te importas, há quem tenha aulas!

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Nada como querer evitar uma conversa para ganhares amor às aulas…

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Eu não estou a querer evitar nada! Tu é que estás a implicar com o moço!

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Hmmm…

Não.

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Vais trabalhar hoje?

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Sabes muito bem que sim.

Onde é que tu queres chegar?

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Eu? A lado nenhum!

Agora tu? É isso que eu estou a tentar descobrir…

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Poupa-me, Penny…

Tu cansas-me a beleza, mulher!

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

E tu tens que a poupar para o teu Emo Literário… Estou a ver…

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

O Baz não é Emo.

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Que lindo!

Não te vi a negares a parte do "teu".

Eu não estou esquecida dos tempos do Secundário.

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

Não se passou nada no Secundário!

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Porque vocês os dois são burros!

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

O QUE É QUE TU QUERES DIZER COM ISSO?

**Só Sei Que Nada Sabes**

Nada…

Vai para as aulas, vai? 

Não estavas com pressa? Opa lá!

……..fui……. 

😘

**Si(nna)mon Roll**

PENNY!

A sério que tu vais deixar a conversa assim?

Penny?

  
  


**Simon**

Eu não acredito que a Penny me tenha deixado assim na mão!

Como assim  _ nós _ somos burros?

A Penny anda a delirar...só pode!

Ela tem plena noção de que o Baz nem me podia ver á frente dele, certo?

Desisto de tentar entender as lógicas da Penny e volto para o edifício onde vou ter as próximas aulas.

O curso de estudos sociais não se tira sozinho!

Eu sei que a minha mãe estava preocupada de eu não aguentar o ritmo das aulas juntamente com o part-time na livraria, mas eu sei que consigo. Quanto muito sempre tive energia a mais, não a menos!

Desde que durma o suficiente e não falhe a medicação, não deve haver problema algum…

Além disso, estou a gostar de estar na livraria. E não é por causa de um certo moreno de olhos cinzentos… muito… só um pouco…

Mas a sério. Eu gosto daquilo. Entre as alturas em que tenho de tratar da recepção de livros, separação de stocks e encomendas, tenho sempre ocasiões em que posso ir lá acima, quando o movimento da loja é maior. Fiquei super impressionado com o jeito que tanto o Baz como o primo dele têm para o atendimento ao público!

E não posso negar que me deu um gosto extra ver a maneira como o Baz lida com os mais pequenos…

Ele tem uma paciência e compreensão para as crianças que me deixou sem palavras!

Nunca o tinha visto a sorrir daquela maneira… até tive de quase correr de volta para o armazém, pois tenho a certeza que estava com um sorriso estúpido na cara e a corar imenso! Pelo menos eu sentia a cara a arder…

Nem quero imaginar a vergonha se alguém me tivesse visto naquele estado!

Ou pior…  _ Se o Baz me tivesse visto! _

Acho que cavava um buraco e enterrava-me lá…

**Malcolm**

Estou há uns bons minutos a tentar concentrar-me no computador, quando finalmente desisto…

"Filho… vais-me dizer o que se passa, ou vou ter de tentar adivinhar o que vai na tua cabeça?" Olho nos seus olhos, tentando ler a expressão do meu filho.

"Não se passa nada!"

"Claro que não!" Eu sorrio. Não quero que ele se sinta pressionado. Sabe Deus todos os problemas de comunicação que tivemos ao longo dos anos por causa de eu querer - quase exigir - controla-lo…

Demorei anos (e muita terapia) a entender que o meu problema é o medo irracional que eu tinha de poder vir a perder o meu filho, tal como perdi a minha amada esposa. Tanto tentei agarra-lo que quase o afastei de mim. "É por isso que estás aí sentado a olhar para mim, como se tivesses algo para me dizer, mas estivesses a ponderar se podes ou não…"

"Eu não estava-" 

"Estavas sim, filho…" Fecho o laptop, dando-lhe a entender que tem toda a minha atenção, mas mantenho a postura relaxada. Não o puxo, nem empurro, deixou que seja ele a decidir se fala ou se não está preparado. "Ouve, Baz… Não tens de me dizer o que se passa, mas preciso que saibas que estou aqui, está bem?"

"Eu sei…" Ele respira fundo e a sua expressão muda. Torna-se mais clara. Mais determinada. "Pai? Porque é que tu odeias assim tanto o pai do Simon? É só por causa de ele querer comprar a livraria?"

Não posso dizer que a pergunta me tenha apanhado desprevenido, mas não posso deixar de notar que é a primeira vez que ele se refere ao outro rapaz como  _ Simon  _ e não  _ Salisbury _ !

Afinal parece que tomei a decisão certa ao contrata-lo… pelos menos, parece que estão realmente a pôr o passado para trás das costas!

"Não, Baz. Não é só por isso. Tu sabes que ele praticamente tirou a Editora Pitch ao teu avô. Eu continuo convencido que o Leighton esteve por detrás dos problemas financeiros do teu avô! O Velho Pitch era inteligente demais para se descuidar com as contas daquela maneira. Só nunca o conseguimos provar!" E depois o meu sogro morreu… três meses depois… e o David Leighton, que já fazia parte da assembleia de accionistas, apareceu com um suposto documento em que o Velho o tinha deixado á frente dos destinos da Editora! Pouco a pouco, aquele homem desprezível, conseguiu arrancar a Editora á minha esposa e á minha cunhada!

A livraria é um ponto de honra para mim!

É a herança que eu deixo para o meu filho mais velho!

É o último reduto que não conseguiram tirar!

Eu e a Natasha, reconstruímos esta livraria quase da ruína certa e demos-lhe uma vida nova! 

"Eu sempre odiei aquele homem porque tu, a mãe e a tia Fiona o odiavam também. Acho que nunca quis saber das razões…" Ele dá-me um sorriso triste. "E depois projectei esse ódio no Simon… Sabias que no primeiro dia em Watford ele veio falar comigo? Ele queria ser meu amigo. Eu é que lhe virei as costas e o desprezei…"

"E disseste-lhe isso?" 

"Nós… falámos… um pouco." Ele encolhe os ombros.

"Já é um começo. Não tens de deixar o passado ser uma âncora amarrada aos teus pés, filho! Todas as pessoas têm direito a um recomeço, quando assumem os erros e têm um real desejo de aprender com esses mesmos erros!" Inclino-me para a frente, pousando a minha mão na dele. "Eu errei tanto contigo, meu filho… mas estamos aqui. Porque eu encarei o que estava a fazer de mal. Porque quis ser um bom pai para ti, estar do teu lado quando precisavas… e tu deste-me essa segunda chance de voltar a estar presente na tua vida! Porque é que achas que um rapaz como o Simon não te daria também uma segunda chance?"

A sua mão agarra a minha e aperta-a ligeiramente.

"Porque sinto que não a mereço…"

"Mereces sim, filho! Tu não és a má pessoa que te convenceste que eras! Só tens carregado uma dor imensa dentro de ti que fez com que te afastasses dos outros por receio de te magoares ainda mais. E isso, foi responsabilidade minha."

"Não foi só tua pai! Eu também te afastei!"

"Talvez… mas tu eras só um miúdo. Eu é que era o adulto que não tinha nada de usar o meu luto pela tua mãe como desculpa para empurrar tudo e todos. Muito menos tu, Baz!"

"Pai… eu… eu adoro-te, pai." 

"Eu também te adoro, filho. Mesmo quando não o conseguia demostrar. Sempre te amei imenso! E se dois casmurros como nós conseguem aprender a comunicar um com o outro e a serem frontais com os seus sentimentos, então eu sei que que tu e o Simon também podem resolver os vossos problemas." Eu sorrio. O meu filho rebola os olhos. Parece-se tanto com a mãe dele nestas alturas…

"Não são situações exactamente comparáveis…"

"Talvez sim, talvez não!"

O seu olhar carrega uma pergunta a qual eu não pretendo dar resposta ainda.

A sexualidade do meu filho também foi outro ponto onde falhei durante anos… Os Pitch sempre foram muito conservadores em quase tudo. Quando a Natasha se casou com um rapaz vindo de famílias ligadas ao campo e a criação de animais, isso foi visto como uma queda no patamar social, mesmo aquela Velha Família viver mais de nome do que propriamente de riqueza efectiva…

Depois da minha esposa ter falecido, tudo o que incluísse o Basilton era visto como uma falha da minha parte, se o rapaz não encaixasse nos moldes dos Pitch! Não foi de admirar que os restantes membros da família, mesmo não possuindo o sobrenome Pitch, se virassem para mim como se eu tivesse algum tipo de culpa.

E eu internalizei isso. E quase obriguei o meu filho a esconder o facto de ser gay…

No final foi preciso uma acesa discussão com a última pessoa que eu esperava para eu sair daquele marasmo de dor e distância em que eu me estava a perder.

Foi preciso a minha cunhada, chamada pela minha segunda esposa (não sei o que seria de mim sem a Daphne… ela trouxe um novo alento de vida a esta casa. E a mim também.), basicamente gritar-me aos ouvidos para eu finalmente ganhar a coragem para mandar o resto dos Pitch á fava e reconstruir a minha relação com o meu filho.

É por isso que eu sei…

Ele tentou sempre esconder, mas ninguém realmente odeia alguém quando se passa o dia a falar dessa mesma pessoa!

Eu não sou burro! (Já não… não tanto…)

Ele gosta do Simon Salisbury. 

E se eu puder, eu vou ajudar!

**Baz**

Durante todo o horário de trabalho, a conversa que tive com o meu pai não me sai da cabeça. 

Eu fui um idiota para com o Simon durante o todo o nosso tempo em Watford. Nunca parei para pensar no que se poderia estar a passar com ele. Nem mesmo parei para pensar quando ele começou a recusar-se a usar o sobrenome do pai…

Ele passava-se quando alguém lhe chamava Leighton! Ficava numa fúria!

Ontem foi um bom dia… conversámos um pouco e acho que estamos no bom caminho. Ele olha para mim de outra maneira quando falamos…

Sinto-me ouvido a sério. Antigamente olhava para mim como se quisesse dar-me um murro! 

E tinha vezes em que olhava para mim como se tentasse descobrir o que me ia na cabeça. Sempre com aquele sorriso.

Ainda me atira com esse sorriso, mas agora já não me faz confusão.

Com sorte, hoje pode ser melhor! Combinámos ir tomar um café quando sairmos (Ao contrário do que se diz, a mim café á noite não faz nada!). Vou ter é de arranjar maneira de o Dev não saber!

Não porque eu tenha algum problema ee de ir sair com o Simon. Só que o meu primo é um chato de primeira e vai andar a mandar-me bocas durante semanas! Eu quero ver onde isto vai parar antes de aturar todos os  _ 'Vês? Eu disse-te!'  _ do Dev…

**Dev**

**DEVilish**

Meu menino! Devias de estar aqui para presenciar o espetáculo!

**deNIALL**

Primeiro: O QUE É QUE TU FIZESTE?!

Segundo: Porque é que eu te aturo?

**DEVilish**

Eu??? Nao fiz nada???

E mais! Vai lá arranjar um namorado mais jeitoso que eu…

**deNIALL**

Mon amour… é só atirar uma pedra que acertava num tipo com mais juízo que tu.

**DEVilish**

🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

Mori… quéqueeutefiz???

**deNIALL**

Dev…

Amor da minha vida…

Luz dos meus olhos…

Meu chatinho adorado…

Pára.

**DEVilish**

Já parei! 🥰🥰🥰🥰

Mas agora a sério…

O Baz anda aquí num estado que chega a ser cómico! 

Já arranjou não sei quantas desculpas para ir ao armazém.

**deNIALL**

Por muito que eu ache o Baz com cara de adoração a fazer de conta que não gosta nem um pouco do Salisbury enternecedora, (leia-se  _ hilariante _ ) eu peço-te encarecidamente que os deixes em paz, Ok?

**DEVilish**

Eu juro que não estou a fazer nada!

**deNIALL**

Isso inclui apostas a dinheiro com a malta…

**DEVilish**

Eu não ia fazer apostas com a vida amorosa do meu primo!

**deNIALL**

Me engana que eu gosto…

Agora vai cancelar as apostas e devolver o dinheiro á malta senão nem um beijo te dou durante duas semanas!

**DEVilish**

**😭😭😭😭**

**deNIALL**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Simon**

Acho que já estou a ver onde a Penny queria chegar com aquela conversa…

Primeiro:

Eu nunca lhe disse de caras, mas ela sempre soube que era (sou!) doido pelo Baz.

Ela sempre tentou que eu conversasse com ele resolvermos os nossos problemas.

Por muito que o Baz achasse que a Penny o detestava, ela só era ligeiramente protectora e ficava frustrada com a teimosia dele em ser sarcástico e antagonista em relação a mim.

Segundo:

O Baz pareceu reagir bem a eu vir trabalhar para aqui.

Ele estava seriamente especado a olhar para mim, ou imaginei isso?!?

Hoje já cá veio abaixo imensas vezes e SORRI SEMPRE!

...ou seja…

Será que o Baz, tipo, sei lá… poderá... talvez… gostar, nem que seja um pouco, de mim?

O que eu sei é que não me estou a queixar da maneira quase soft que ele me tem olhado todo o dia.

Embora neste preciso momento o Baz esteja a fazer de conta que ainda não encontrou os livros que precisa enquanto olha para mim com aquele ar de quem decide o que há-de dizer a seguir.

Sinceramente, já me está a fazer um pouco de impressão…

"Vais-me dizer o que se passa?" Pergunto-lhe, apanhando-o de surpresa, a julgar pela sua cara.

"Não se passa nada…" Ele diz-me, tentando fazer de conta que não o apanhei a olhar para mim com cara de caso.

"Certo…" Aproximo-me dele e podia jurar que ele fica um pouco tenso. "Só que tu estás com cara de quem tem algo para dizer, mas não tem a certeza se deve ou não!"

Ele ri-se e toda a sua postura muda. Gosto de o ver mais á vontade...

"Agora fizeste-me lembrar o meu pai! É que ele costuma dizer o mesmo!"

Coisas que eu não contava: ter algo em comum com o Malcolm Grimm!

"Sinceramente, o teu pai amedrontava-me um bocado." Eu admito sem problemas. Basicamente porque é a verdade e nós agora estamos numa de sermos sinceros um com o outro. "Mas parece-me ser bom tipo."

"Temos tido os nossos problemas, mas adoro o meu pai, dê lá por onde der… Quem ia gostar de ti a sério era a minha tia Fiona!" Diz ele. Assim. Como quem não quer a coisa...

"Estás a brincar! Ela odeia-me!" 

"Não odeia nada… Além disso, ela é teimosa como tu. Haviam de se dar bem."

Deve estar louco!!

A Fiona Pitch é a mulher mais assustadora que eu conheci! Ela fazia-me ter vontade de pedir desculpa por coisas que eu nem sequer tinha feito! Se bem que eu fazia de conta que ela não me impressionava nem um pouquinho.

"Baz, a tua tia costumava olhar para mim como se também me quisesse atirar das escadas abaixo…" A cara que ele faz é impagável! 

"Primeiro, isso foi um acidente! Segundo, ela é super protectora de mim desde a morte da minha mãe! Ela não te odiava. Só não te curtia por acréscimo, porque achava que eu não gostava de ti!"

"E não gostavas!" Eu lembro-o.

"Não era bem assim, mas Ok…" 

Ah!

Ok…

Se o sorriso de solsaio que ele me dirige ao dizer-me isto é indicativo de alguma coisa, se calhar temos bem mais a conversar do que eu pensava…

… Ou posso ser um pouco mais… frontal e deixar a conversa para depois!

"Eu não te detestava, sabes?" Digo-lhe, aproximando-me mais um pouco e retirando-lhe o livro da mão. Agarro a sua mão nas minhas.

E se eu estiver a entender tudo errado?

**Baz**

As suas mãos são tão quentes… sinto-me como se este simples contacto pudesse pegar-me fogo!

Estamos tão perto um do outro…

**Simon**

Queria poder saber no que ele está a pensar…

**Baz**

Eu não sei o que pensar…

É como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Os meus olhos prendem-se nos seus lábios carnudos. Queria tanto beijá-lo…

Será que o posso beijar? Será que devo?

Não será cedo demais?

**Simon**

Eu quero beijá-lo.

Quero tanto.

Sinto-me como se tivesse esperado uma eternidade por esta oportunidade!

  
  


**Baz**

Ou o beijo ou irrompo em chamas!

É isto… é esta a sensação que me percorre o corpo… como se morresse se não o pudesse beijar.

É estúpido! Mas é o que temos…

Molho os meus lábios e dou o último passo que me traz tão perto do Simon que posso sentir a sua respiração e o cheiro da sua colónia. 

Simon Salisbury cheira a âmbar e canela…

Eu vou beijá-lo!

E então…

_ Ele  _ beija-me!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emoções ao rubro depois do beijo.  
Será que eles podem pôr todo o passado para trás e "mergulhar" nesta nova chance?

**Simon**

Podia falar da maneira como os olhos do Baz parecem escurecer ligeiramente.

Como a sua boca fica meio entreaberta, como se me pedisse silenciosamente que o beije mais e mais.

Como as suas mãos se encaixam de maneira perfeita nos bolsos de trás dos meus jeans.

O quanto o seu cabelo negro é suave e quão lindos me soam os pequenos gemidos que saem dos seus lábios quando passo as minhas mãos por eles.

Havia tanto para dizer…

Mas nada… nada mesmo… se compara ao contraste do bater desenfreado do meu coração com a imensa sensação de paz que me envolve neste momento.

É como se tudo o que eu já passei nesta vida, me tivesse conduzido até aqui. Até este momento.

Até aos braços e á boca do Baz…

**Baz**

Ele está a beijar-me.

Simon Salisbury está a beijar-me.

E eu não consigo pensar em mais nada que não sejam os seus lábios quentes deslizando sobre os meus…

As suas mãos fortes, mas tão gentis, no meu cabelo, percorrendo as minhas costas, emoldurando a minha face quando, ofegante, ele para e me olha ternamente, antes de capturar a minha boca na sua…

Poderia morrer assim…

O meu coração bate tão forte, que eu receio que possa de verdade morrer beijando Simon Salisbury!

Continuo tão perdidamente apaixonado por ele, como nos anos de Watford.

E agora estou nos seus braços, como quem está às portas do paraíso!

Simon, Simon…

Mostra-me como prolongar isto.

Diz-me que temos uma chance.

Fica comigo. Aceita-me na tua vida. Perdoa as coisas cruéis que te disse por ter problemas em lidar com os meus próprios sentimentos.

Perdoa-me não ter sido capaz de discernir entre ti e as ações do teu pai.

Perdoa-me não ter sido capaz de aceitar que te amava…

Perdidamente.

Deixa que te tente conquistar. Dá-me essa chance de sonhar que talvez um dia tu me ames de volta.

**DEVilish**

Esses livros vêm para a loja hoje ou estás ocupado a esconder-te entre as prateleiras a suspirar pelo Salisbury?

**DEVilish**

Morreste ou coisa assim?

O teu pai já cá veio perguntar por ti.

Por isso para de dar uma de personagem num drama shakespeariano e volta cá para cima.

**Baz**

Já estou a ir!

Calma!

**DEVilish**

Custava-te muito arranjares um screen name de jeito?

**Baz**

Este é o meu nome…

Não entendo essa mania de arranjar nomes pseudo engraçadinhos.

**DEVilish**

Caramba, homem!

Tu às vezes tens tanta piada como uma torrada ressequida!

É isso! Vai ser esse o teu nome no gc!

**DryToast**

DEV!!!

Eu vou esganar-te!

**DEVilish**

Pfff… Tu adoras-me.

**Baz**

Isso é um exagero da minha consideração por ti.

Eu tolero-te.

É uma obrigação familiar.

Porque na verdade, tu és um chato.

**DEVilish**

Primeiro: Desmancha prazeres…

Segundo: DESCULPA? Eu sou adorável!

**Baz**

Quando eu ouvir essa palavra a sair da boca de alguém, até do Niall, para se referir a ti, eu dou-te 20 libras.

**DEVilish**

Para tua informação, o meu 'mui lindo' namorado, chama-me coisas bem melhores que isso! Porque ele me adora!

**Baz**

Gaba-te cesto, que ainda vais á vindima…

**DEVilish**

Anda lá mas é!

**Simon**

Não sei o que ele está a falar com o Dev, mas é adorável ver as caretas que faz para o ecrã do telemóvel!

Ele pressiona os lábios e franze o nariz de uma maneira que me faz lembrar um gato carrancudo.

E às vezes rebola os olhos e suspira.

É tão lindo!

Ainda por cima corado e com a boca ligeiramente inchada por nos termos estado a beijar…

Apetecia-me beijá-lo outra vez.

Pena que estamos no local de trabalho…

O Baz solta um último suspiro e vira os seus lindos olhos cinza para mim. (Estou tão perdido por este homem…)

"O meu pai já deu pela minha falta." Ele olha para mim como um cachorrinho a quem foi roubado o seu brinquedo favorito. (Pode-se ser um gato e um cachorrinho ao mesmo tempo?) "Eu tenho de ir."

Ele pega nos livros e começa a afastar-se. Esta é a parte em que eu digo algo que não seja estúpido, se quero que nós continuemos isto… seja lá o que isto for…

"Baz…" As palavras às vezes são difíceis. O meu cérebro às vezes parece um escritor em frente a uma folha em branco… não sai nada durante horas! "Tu e eu… Eu não quero voltar ao que éramos antes. Eu quero isto!"

Ele avança para mim como um tigre avançado sobre a presa. (Eu tenho mesmo de parar com estas alegorias animalescas… não fica nada bem.) E, por Deus, ele solta um gemido absolutamente decadente! Não larga os livros, mas mesmo assim consegue pressionar-me contra as prateleiras para me beijar avidamente!

E eu? Eu sinto-me como manteiga num scone quente…

O beijo é curto e deixa a minha boca a latejar.

"Eu também quero isto, Simon! Sempre quis!" Ele diz-me, olhos brilhantes e respiração ofegante. "Esperas por mim ao fecho?" Caramba! Como é possível ele ficar super adorável, basicamente a pedir-me que espere por ele? Eu vou morrer! Assim o meu coração não aguenta! Quem deu direito ao Baz de ser tão perfeito assim? 

Homem! Eu esperava por ti até ao fim da minha vida, quanto mais ao fecho!

"Espero sim…"

"Temos muito que falar. Há tanta coisa que te quero explicar…"

"O teu primo vai dar-te problemas quando te ver assim?" Eu pergunto-lhe. O Dev é boa pessoa, mas é tramado para a brincadeira.

"Assim?!" E de repente olha para mim, analisando a minha cara com atenção. Os seus olhos arregalam-se. Deve de ter tomado consciência que a sua aparência basicamente espelha a minha!

(A palavra 'basicamente' é engraçada. Posso prolongar o som do 's' até soar ao nome dele. BAZicamente!!!)

"Bolas! Vai-me fazer a cabeça em água a noite toda…"

"Desculpa…"

Ele rebola os olhos.

"Simon. Podias não pedir desculpa por me beijares, especialmente quando o meu plano é continuar isto depois do fecho?" Ele sorri. O Baz sorri e eu já fui! O meu cérebro fechou para obras.

_ Lamentamos, mas a mente do Simon Salisbury neste momento não está disponível. Por favor, tente mais tarde, quando ele não estiver sobre o feitiço do Basilton Grimm-Pitch. _

"Ah. Ok. Pois. Eu também. Também quero. É. É isso." Minha nossa senhora… "Eu vou… voltar ao trabalho... também... é…"

"Continuamos depois, então…" 

E lá está!

Aquele sorriso de gato a olhar para o canário!

Tenho perfeita noção que o canário sou eu!

"Sim, por favor…" Não consigo. Evitar. Sai-me. Assim. Estou tão feito ao bife…

O Baz solta uma gargalhada que me soa á mais linda música e morde os lábios. Depois desaparece entre as prateleiras e eu fico assim, paralisado, ofegante, ouvindo os seus passos escada acima até já não o conseguir ouvir mais.

E depois?

Depois as minhas pernas perdem toda a força e deslizo até estar sentado no chão.

O meu coração dispara.

Tudo mudou, não é? Já não é mais eu contra o Baz.

Agora sou eu_ e _ o Baz!

Porque ele também me quer!

Foi isso que ele disse!

Ele quer!

Sempre quis!

_ "Sempre???" _

Espera aí…

Não consigo conter-me mais. Eu rio. Rio, porque estou feliz. Porque me sinto bem. Porque nunca me senti tão bem. Porque finalmente vejo um caminho, um objectivo. 

Eu amo o Baz! E ele….

Ele…

Ele quer isto. A mim.

"Minha nossa Senhora!"

**Baz**

Aquilo aconteceu.

O Simon beijou-me.

Eu beijei-o de volta!

Temos um encontro marcado!

Eu e o Simon!

Eu amo o Simon!

E ele…

Bem, ele quer isto, não é? 

Com os seus olhos azuis brilhantes presos em mim, ele disse-me que queria isto.

Meu Deus! Estou a viver uma vida encantada!

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os rapazes vão mantendo o namoro em segredo.  
Mas enquanto algumas pessoas são fáceis de enganar, outras sabem usar o cérebro...
> 
> O Baz e o pai vão-se aproximando mais e emendando os erros do passado.

**Simon**

Razões pelas quais eu costumava gostar do fim de semana:

  1. Não há aulas.
  2. Não tenho de trabalhar.
  3. Posso dormir até tarde.

Razões pelas quais eu vou passar a adorar os fins de semana, a partir de agora:

  1. Todas as razões acima.
  2. Posso sair com o meu namorado!

É isto!

O Baz é oficialmente o meu namorado e este é o primeiro fim de semana como tal. E fizemos planos! Tipo, eu e o Baz! Com planos! Porque...sei lá…

ELE É MEU NAMORADO!

Yesssssssss!

Às vezes acho que deveria beliscar-me para ver se não estou a sonhar, ou preso numa realidade alternativa em que tudo corre bem em vez de uma outra em que tudo corre mal…

Tipo…

Terceira Guerra Mundial…

Pandemia Global…

Eu e o Baz sermos inimigos mortais…

Os Estados Unidos serem convidados a participar no Festival da Eurovisão…

Coisas ruins assim, estão a ver?

Mas não vale a pena ser pessimista, porque daqui a exactamente três horas, o senhor meu namorado vai estar a tocar à minha campainha para irmos sair oficialmente pela primeira vez.

E perguntam vocês: "Então mas, oh Simon… já contaram a toda a gente?"

Não.

A minha mãe sabe.

O pai dele sabe.

O resto?

Peninha, né?

Vão andar às aranhas…

(Pronto, pode ter sido uma mistura de, "O Dev é um chato e vai andar sempre a mandar-nos bocas", com "Vai uma aposta em quem descobre primeiro?")

Em poucos dias isto já deu azo a situações engraçadas, porque nós somos os dois um par de idiotas que passaram a fazer de conta que não se suportam á frente do resto do pessoal… para depois roubar-mos momentos no armazém, escondidos entre as prateleiras aos beijos.

Eu acho que a Penny vai ser a primeira a descobrir, muito sinceramente…

… E depois vai-me dar um berro aos ouvidos porque nós temos tipo assim um acordo de não esconder-mos nada um do outro. Mas metade da piada ia ao ar se eu dissesse a verdade á Penny!

Ela depois perdoa-me… especialmente quando souber que eu e o Baz tivemos de tirar à sorte quem ficava com ela em primeiro lugar na lista de "Quem descobre mais depressa".

**Dev**

Passa-se alguma coisa…

O Baz anda estranho… mais estranho que o costume. Isto do Salisbury ter ido trabalhar para a livraria do tio Malcolm era certo e sabido que ia dar problemas.

Não porque o moço seja mau. Lá porque o Baz tenha passado o Secundário inteiro a rosnar-lhe só por ser filho de quem é, isso nunca fez do Simon má pessoa.

Muito pelo contrário, tem sido um tipo espectacular, trabalhador e super simpático!

Calado… mas sempre de sorriso pronto e cumprimenta toda a gente na loja.

Menos o Baz…

Eu quase jurava que eles fazem de propósito para se darem mal. É que chega a ser irritante!

Na outra noite, uma das prateleiras cheias de livros caiu com um estrondo tal que todos nós corremos ao armazém. (O tio Malcolm também.) (Ainda bem que a loja já tinha fechado…)

O Simon a uma ponta e o idiota do meu primo na outra. 

Super vermelhos…

Cheguei a pensar que o meu tio ia despedir o Simon ali mesmo! Fiquei admirado com o Baz por ter assumido as culpas, mas o meu tio não pareceu muito impressionado.

Olhou na direcção do Baz e só apontou para a porta. Depois eles saíram e até hoje não soube como tudo ficou.

Mandei um SMS ao Baz, mas a única resposta foi um curto 'Não te preocupes'.

Mais nada.

Aqueles dois ainda vão acabar por fazer asneira da grossa e depois eu quero ver como é…

**Niall**

Últimas Notícias!

O meu namorado é burro que nem uma porta!

Eu nem quero saber. Nem me vou meter na confusão!

Aqueles dois querem andar aos amassos no meio do armazém e depois virem cá dar uma de  _ rivais _ para o povinho ver? Façam o que quiserem…

Não me partam é a livraria, se faz favor!

E depois… ver o Dev… aquela abécula que me calhou na rifa… o tipo que eu decidi que tinha mesmo que ser o amor da minha vida, (O tipo com quem eu quero casar um dia!) a não ver pormenores gritantes como cabelos desalinhados, roupas amassadas e lábios obviamente inchados… quer dizer…

Não sei se ria ou se o agarre pelos colarinhos e o abane até os neurónios voltarem a trabalhar.

**Baz**

"Filho… só peço uma coisa. Uma." O meu pai olha para mim com cara de quem está mentalmente esgotado.

Ainda agora estamos a meio caminho de casa e já vou levar nas orelhas.

"Eu sei que tu és novo, sangue quente, namorado novo e isso tudo, mas…"

_ Oh, merda! _

"A livraria é o vosso local de trabalho. Não me interessa que já estivéssemos fechados ao público. Tem que haver um certo profissionalismo. Senão juro que vos troco os horários e tu não vais gostar. Entendido?"

Tradução: O meu pai sabe…

Levo a mão a cara e pergunto-lhe a meia voz.

"Há quanto tempo sabes?"

"Que gostas do Simon? Nunca me enganaste, filho…" Ele sorri. Ultimamente o meu pai sorri mais vezes. Fico feliz de o ver como que a  _ renascer _ . "Que vocês passaram da teoria à prática? Bem… os sinais estavam lá para quem os quis ver." Dizendo isto, aponta para a minha boca.

Ah…

"Isso é a sério?" O meu pai continua. Eu não sou burro. Sei o que ele quer saber.

"Sim." Saí-me tão naturalmente que não dá espaços para dúvidas. "Não posso prever o futuro, mas sei que quero que isto dure. Não quero que seja passageiro. Muito menos uma experiência. Eu quero…" 

"...Para sempre?" O meu pai completa.

Para sempre…

Isso existe?

Os meus pais juravam que era amor para sempre. Terminou em tragédia, não foi?

"Pai? Tu alguma vez… te arrependeste…?" Eu nem sei o que quero perguntar.

"Filho… o facto de eu ter perdido a tua mãe contra o cancro não faz com que eu trocasse todos os momentos que tivemos juntos. Eu amei a tua mãe assim que a vi. A dor de a ver definhar tão depressa pode ter feito com que eu acreditasse que uma parte de mim tinha morrido com ela, mas os anos que tivemos juntos são um tesouro que ninguém me tira! E tenho-te a ti…" O meu pai olha para mim e eu sei o que ele quer dizer. 

_ Para sempre  _ não existe.

O que existe é o presente. Os momentos. Como os vivemos. As memórias que construímos.

Às vezes, com sorte, essas memórias são revistas ao calor de uma lareira, com mãos calejadas e faces enrugadas.

Outras vezes, são relembradas a sós. Um capítulo no livro da nossa vida.

"Sabes pai? Não sei se isto vai ser até sermos velhos ou não. Mas sei que quero ter memórias com o Simon como tu tiveste com a minha mãe." 

"Então faz com que todos os momentos juntos sejam únicos. Não é preciso ser tudo grandioso. Basta darem valor a todos os pequenos momentos. Aos bons, aos menos bons. Vê as coisas belas em tudo o que vocês viverem juntos. Assim, meu filho, seja até á velhice ou não, as memórias vão ser tesouros preciosos!"

Fico sem palavras.

Olho para o meu pai enquanto ele entra pelos portões da nossa casa e estaciona o carro. (Jaguar XJS de 1990. Burgundy. Lindo.) 

Espero que ele pare o carro e tire o cinto.

Viro-me na sua direcção e abraço-o.

Abraço o meu pai como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Porque não nos temos abraçado o suficiente. Porque adoro o meu pai e não o tenho dito. Porque neste momento sei que posso contar com o meu pai para tudo.

"Obrigado, pai…" Eu murmuro. Não tenho voz suficiente. É tudo tão intenso.

"Oh, meu filho… eu só quero que tu sejas feliz e nunca tenhas medo de amar com todo o teu coração." A voz dele também estremece.

Ainda vamos a tempo, pai…

Ainda podemos construir memórias para mais tarde recordar.

Este livro ainda nem a meio vai.

Isso eu juro!

E os próximos capítulos vão ser escritos com a ajuda do Simon.

O meu Simon.

Isso lembra-me…

"Já agora… aquilo que se passou na livraria… eu estou assim estilo de castigo, ou…?"

O meu pai ri.

Correção: ele solta gargalhadas!

"Não tens dez anos, Baz… queres ir sair com o teu namorado, podes ir. Mas vê se começas a planear de cá trazer o rapaz. A Daphne ia adorar conhecê-lo."

Não consigo evitar rebolar os olhos.

O Simon na minha casa. 

A Daphne ia enchê-lo de mimos… e os meus  _ pestinhas _ (tenho três irmãs e um irmão bebé.) iam fazer-lhe a cabeça em água.

"Eu falo com ele."

Os nossos sorrisos têm a mesma força quando entramos em casa.

Vai ficar tudo bem...

  
  
  



End file.
